Fake Identity, Real Love
by angelicjapgurl
Summary: Kagome is a really popular singer. She takes a break and goes to high school with sango and her brothers.She uses a fake identity, and has two bodyguards. There she meets Inuyasha and Miroku. Will love bloom between Kagome and Inuyasha? InuKag MirSan
1. Fake Identity, Fresh Start

**Chapter 1:**

**Kagome Higurashi was getting ready for her first day in high school. She was really excited to have finally to be able to be free for once. The only thing that was bothering her was that her manager had hired two teenage high school bodyguards to follow her around school just to be on the safe side. Can you guess who she is? That's right she was one of Japan's famous pop singers. Her manager said she could take a break and catch up on her studies on one condition, if she keep these bodyguards by her side at all times ,she change her last to Hirugashi(I know that the letters are just switched around but even I get confused), also not to reveal her identity unless it was an emergency.She agreed to that, because that was obviously the only option to be free.**

**"Ugh. . . what am I going to wear? I want to make a good impression, but I don't want to reveal my identity or anything. Maybe something casual to hide my "real' identity and something cute and will catch peoples eyes." she giggled. **

**She was always dreaming of a boyfriend. She really wanted one because he was the only person she confess her real feelings to. She wanted someone to love her and protect for eternity.**

**"Kagome! What are you doing?! You should be dressing up for your first day! Hurry up! You only have 4 hours to go! Thank god I you up early."Kagome's manager, Satsuki screamed. **

**"Okay, Okay Satsuki,"Kagome sighed,"Don't have to throw a fit about it! I'm still deciding on a outfit to wear, so please let me have my privacy."**

**"Sure. I can do that but you gotta hurry up! Larry, the driver is waiting in the limo. Ami, your makeup stylist will be here in twenty minutes or so." Satsuki informed her" Be down in a hour to eat breakfast and I will contact Sango to go to school with you so you won' t be lonely, she is your best frind after all"**

**Sango was Kagome's best friend since she was a little toddler till now. Sango only had a brother,Kohaku, who was Kagome's brother, Sota, best friend. Sota had slept over at Kohaku's house because he wanted to go to school with Kohaku. Sango's parents had died in a car accident when she was 5, and Kohaku ,3. She had gotten over the incident over the years and felt more responsible then.**

**"Thanks Satsuki." Kagome answered. "No problem Kagome, now just get ready, please." Satsuki said with a smile.**

**Kagome had finally got out the door at the right time. Koga and Hojo, her bodyguards were outside in front of the limo waiting for her like usual. They smiled when they saw her finally get out of the door.**

**"Hey Kagome what took you so long? I know you have to pick the "right' outfit and makup and it takes hours , but did you forget today was your first day in high school?" Koga asked her.**

**"I know, I know Koga, but if you question me any longer, we will be late" Kagome laughed as she got in the car. " Took you long enough" muttered the grumpy Larry.**

**The limo drove to Sango's house, picked them up and drove their way through the traffic, and to Shikon High School. By time they got there the bell had rung, and they had to get their schedules. So, Hojo had offered to get them for everybody. Kagome, Sango, Sota, Kohaku, and Koga stood outside of the limo, waiting for Hojo. While they were waiting, people who past them started staring at Kagome, because they simplied reconized her as the famous pop singer. Until Koga broke the silence.**

**"What are you staring at, just because somebody's new, it doesn't give you the right to stare at them" Koga implied. The people left and started running because one: they were scared of Koga and two: they were running late. **

**They finally spotted Hojo running towards them with the schedules. "Guess what! Sango, Kagome, Koga, and I have the same exact classes! Kohaku and Sota have the same classes with each other!" Hojo informed them. Everybody started cheering but stopped because they were running late.**

**"So Inuyasha , have you heard about the new student that everyone says looks like teensensation , Kagome Higurahi?" Miroku asked. "Yeah of course I heard, because everyone is buzzing about it!"Inuyasha replied. "Let's see if the rumors are true. . ." Inuyasha wondered. **

**"Sorry we're late, but there was a lot of traffic out there." four teenagers walked in looking casual and smug.**

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is angelicjapgurl at your service! This is my new story 'Fake Identity, Real Love' I hope you like it. Please review to show you like it and I will update ASAP! Happy New Year and stay cool! See ya later in my next chapter!**


	2. Introductions And Awe

Chapter 2: Introductions And Awe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves Inuyasha, 'cept the characters I made Up!

Four student stepped through the door. Two boys and two girls. Correction: Two cute boys and two hot girls. Kagome stepped in first. She was wearing a short black miniskirt that said Kagome on the side, a white 'showing shoulders' shirt, a black jacket that said Kagome on the side, a pair of black classic K- Swisses, hoop earrings, a silver necklace with the word Kagome in diamonds, a silver bracelet, lavender eyeshadow, clear lipgloss, a new pair of shades, a french braid, and her hair also had brown and gold highlights.

Sango was wearing the same thing except it was pink and it said JLo instead of Kagome, pink hoop earrings, pink eyeshadow with pink lipgloss, a necklace with S in diamonds, pink shades, white K-Swisses, a regular braid. Kouga and Hojo were wearing the same thing but different colors. They were wearing a Nike sweatshirt, blues jeans and they were sagging. They were standing beside Kagome.

Everybody with silent. Kagome noticed this and bowed down and told her bodyguards too and said," Sorry for interrupting." When Kagome bowed down her shades fell off her face. They stared in awe when her shades fell down because there she was: Kagome Higurashi, their most favorite pop star! She quickly put them back on though,

"Hey Miroku", Said Inuyasha,"Isn't that Kagome the most famous pop star?" "Oh My gosh! It is her"Miroku said as he stood up and ran to the star.

He grabbed her hands and said his favorite line," Will you bear my child?" "Sorry, but no." Kagome said. " Back away from her, you lecher!"Koga and Hojo said in unison.( well, you know why they're doing that. First: they're body guards. second they have feelings for her.)

"Okay, okay calm down." Mirokuy said with his hands up." Now, now settle down class, oh these must be the new students." the teacher said. " Hi! I'm Ms.Koishikawa. I'll be homeroom and chorus teacher. Would you please introduce yourselves?"

Kagome pulled off her shades and replied," Sure. Hey everyone! My names Kagome Hirugashi not the famous Kagome Higurashi. I do sing

though. Kouga, Hojo, Sango, and I have known each other for a long time. We come from Tokyo and we are all currently single."

Inuyasha's POV

So she's single eh? That's kind of interesting. That's funny my hearts beating really fast when I see her. Hold up. Does that mean I love her or something?

Back To Earth

"Okay Kagome, Kouga, Hojo, and Sango. You guys can sit in the last row behind Inuyasha and Miroku." siad Ms. Koishikawa. The foursome walked to the back of the room and sat down. Everyone kept on staring at Kagome, she saw this coming so she her shades back on.

The bell rang and everyone went to their first period class. Everyone, that is , except Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kagome, Sango, Kouga , Hojo, ad Naraku. Their frst period class was with their own homeroom teacher. This class was chorus. Sango suddenly yelped," Pervert!! Get away from me!" Miroku had touched Sango's butt as a welcome gift. Kouga and Hojo got up to beat him up, but was stopped by Kagome's hand.

"Don't worry, he's harmless." Kagome said while seating herself down. Hojo and Kouga sat back down too. " Okay class, since Kagome's so popular, why dont we start with her?" asked Ms. Koishikawa.

"Sure, why not? What would class like to hear first of all?" Kagome asked cheerfully. " Why don't you sing Kagome's new song, 'Love Never Ends'?" Kikyo asked in a mean tone. She knew this Kagome wasn't going to better than her. She was sure of it, but boy was she wrong.

" Sure, anything you request.", Kagome said cheerfully.

Kagome's POV

Oh my god! This is going to be too easy because I wrote that song! Kikyo is so dumb.

Back To Earth

_What Did I Tell You?_

_You Were Always My Boo_

_I Put All My Hope And Joys Within Your Heart_

_I Loved You From The Very Start_

_Love Never Ends_

_Just Like Iron Never Bends_

_I Love You_

_For Eternity_

_Even If The Gods Were Angered_

_I Stayed By Your Side Tampered_

_Love Never Ends_

_Never Means Never_

_I Love You_

_With All My Heart_

_If You Put A Dart Through My Dreams And Heart_

_I Would Still Love You Forever _

_Forever And Ever_

_Love Never Ends. . ._

" Kagome, that was the most beautiful, and clearest I have ever heard. You are even better than Kikyo!" Ms. Koishikawa exclaimed. The whole class applaused and whooped and did anything to attract her attention, except Kikyo, she was too shocked to say anything. When she came up to Inuyasha he said," That was cool! You have to be on Tv or something!"

"Thanks" Kagome giggled. " You're really cute, do you wanna go out sometimes?" Inuyasha asked with his puppy dog eyes. "Sure on Saturday at 7 okay?" Kagome replied. " Okay I will be there!" Inuyasha said determined.

A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed. I know the song was kind of crappy, but it was the best I could do. Inuyasha seems kind of soft in this chapter and I'm sorry to the reviewers who don't like this. If you have any ideas please review and I'll try to put them up!

Thanks to:

Shamanic Destiny: lol Thank You Very Much! You were my first reviewer! I try to set a scene up for Kouga and Ayame. Thanks Again!


	3. The Shopping Process

Chapter 3: The Shopping Process.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha characters belong to the rightful owner, Rumiko Takahashi, not me!

The rest of the day went by quickly, and no sooner the day was over! " That was a good impression on the first day wasn't it, Sango?" Kagome asked Sango in the limo.

"It was great, if you weren't wearing all your pop star clothes! Plus, when you were singing in the mic, you sounded just like the actual you! You were just lucky, that nobody noticed except Ms.Koishikawa!" Sango practically yelled at the poor star.

"Okay , okay Sango you don;t have to kill me by using your meanwords do you! Anyways,I thought it was pretty good. I even got an actual date this Saturday! Unlike the ones I got from other people who just wanted my money and fame!" Kagome giggled to herself. "You got a date from someone?! Who is it?! I have to know." Sango shook her friend crazily.

"Let go of me and calm down, Sango"Kagome said calmly "Okay the guy who asked me out was. . . . . Inuyasha." "INUYASHA?! You mean the guy who is Miroku, the lecher's best friend?!" Sango screamed. " Why yes, Sango. Is anything the matter?" Kagome asked in a jokingly way.

Sango thought it over. She knew Kagome had always wanted a boyfriend and could never find the one. Maybe Inuyasha could be the one.

" I give you my permission to date this guy." Sango said happily"I know how long you have wanted a boyfriend." " Thank You Sango!" Kagome embraced her best friend.

Kagome's POV

Yes! Yes! I'm finally going to have a boyfriend!

Back to Earth

" Hey Satsuki. I'm gonna be busy on Saturday. I have a date with my new friend Inuyasha."Kagome said while smiling. "Okay. that's nice for you." Satsuki blinked"A DATE?! Whaddya mean. You are a pop star, what if the reporters catch you, they'll start making those stupid rumors about you!" Satsuki yelled.

"Don't worry Satsuki! I'm gonna be okay, plus Inuyasha is very caring and I kind of have a feeling for him." Kagome giggled. " Oh My Gosh!! I have to go shopping for the perfect outfit!" Kagome screamed and started running out of the door. " Wait Kagome, You left this behind." Satsuki handed her a pair of shades and platinum gold credit card.

" Thanks Satsuki ,can't leave without this" she ran out the door and got Larry to take her to the mall. Hojo and Kouga had come as well. They were her bodyguards after all.

At The Mall

Hojo and Kouga had changed in tuxedos , real body guard clothes. Everybody was staring because they thought they were her boyfriends. They also followed her around cause they thought she was the famous Kagome Higurashi, pop star. They followed her until Hojo and Kouga told them to go away. They went to so many stores including: Claires, Forever 21, Nina's, Limited Too, Nike, etc. By the end of the shopping process Kouga and Hojo were carrying who knows how many bags of clothes

When they were attempting to leave the mall, they saw Kikyo with Naraku. Kagome walked up to them. " Hi Kikyo." Kagome said while taking off her shades. " What do you want Kagome" Kikyo said in a mean tone." I was wondering if Naraku here was your boyfriend" Kagome asked innocently.

"Maybe he is, maybe he's not, why do you ask?" Kikyo snickered. " Well, I was thinking if he wasn't your boyfriend, I'd take him." Kagome said joking around with Kikyo.

" YES! He is my boyfriend you can't take him!" Kikyo cried."Why would I want anything of yours, Kikyo? I have a date with Inuyasha anyway." Kagome said happily.

"Inuyasha? He's a hanyou, or so called half-demon. You still like him?' Kikyo snickered. " Why, yes I do. He had the courage to ask me and I don't care if he's a hanyou or whatever." Kagome gave Kikyo a 'beat that' look. "Well, why do have Hojo and Kouga holding your bags for you?"Kikyo asked.

"You didn't know ? They're my bodyguards. You didn't know that?" Kagome asked. Kikyo was shocked now. "H-H-How could you have bodyguards? I always thought you were poor." Kikyo said shockingly. "How rude. I am not poor like you, Kikyo. What do you think this necklace was made of? Cheap old lint? Like yours? I'm not blind so that is just some fake jewelry you're wearing." Kagome asked.

Kikyo glared at Naraku now."Naraku!! You told me that these were real diamonds!! That's it we're breaking up!!" Kikyo screamed. " Hey whatever girl. I wasn't interested in you anyway, you were begging me to date you." Naraku said and walked off.

" So, that's it eh? You begged him to date you? You are such a cheap skate." Kagome said and turned to her bodyguards" Come on guys let's leave the loser alone"

As they were walking away, Kikyo screamed," MARK MY WORDS KAGOME HIRUGASHI, I'LL GET MY REVENGE!!!" " Whatever, Kikyo" Kagome smirked and walked off and rode the limo home.

A/N:Angelicjapgurl again! I hope you liked it. I know Kagome is kinda mean but, I don't like Kikyo. Do You? Please Review It Keeps Me Motivated To Write! Stay Dry Wherever You Are! Till The Next Chapter! You Can Chat with Me Or Send My Emails. -Angelicjapgurl

Thanks To My Reviewers:

inu-yashas-kagoma: lol Thanks For The Review And Comment! I Really Appreciate It!

kitty 222: Thank You So Much!lol This Is My First Inu/KagStory! It's Nice To See So Many Reviews!

DBZGirl202-Thanks For Reviewing! I Liked Our Little Chat.

loverandfighter-Thanks! It Really keeps Me Motivated.

animefreak-superfreak-Thanks For Reviewing! Lol You Are So Right!


	4. The Date And Kikyo's Revenge

Chapter 4: The Date And Kikyo's Revenge

Boy the week had gone fast! No sooner it was Saturday morning and Kagome had just wakened from her sleepy state. Satsuki had just walked in to check on her. " Morning Kagome."Satsuki said with a evil grin on her face. " Morning Satsuki" Kagome said happily and blinked " Hold up. I know that face too well to forget. What do you want Satsuki?" Kagome asked in an annoyed voice.

" I'll tell you so don't look so annoyed. I want you to tell me everything that happened at the date, okay?" Satsuki said with her puppy dog eyes. " Hmm. . . I'll think about it." Kagome said.

Meanwhile. . .

In her room, Kikyo was planning her revenge on Kagome. " Yes! This will be perfect, nothing will keep me from failing, even the gods or bodyguards will prevent me from suceeding! Bwahahaha!" Kikyo smiled an evil grin.(A/N: Just picture a mad scientist with an evil plan.)

Back To Earth

At last it was finally 7:00 and Kagome was just waiting for Inuyasha to come pick her up. There was just one more second to go on her clock. A second had past and Inuyasha came up in a limo with a black tux on. " Nice timing Inuyasha!" Kagome checked her watch and surely it was exactly 7:00 PM.

Inuyasha handed her a bouquet of beautiful red roses. " Oh my gosh! These are so beautiful! Thank you!" Kagome give him a kiss on the cheek to say thanks. Inuyasha blushed at least 99 shades of red. " They are beautiful, but not as beautiful as you!" Inuyasha commented.

Surely, Kagome was looking stunning tonight. She was wearing a lavender nightgown and there were a little bit of glitter here and there. She was also wearing a pair of matching high heels, her hair was pulled back into a nice bun with a few little strands caming here and there, a nice diamond tiara, a pair of diamond heart earring, matching necklace and bracelet, a lavender shawl, lavender eyeshadow, and clear lipgloss.

" Thank you Inuyasha!" And she gave him another peck on the cheek. He led her to the limo where they were headed to the most romantic restaurant in town, Omnia Vincit Amor, which meant 'Love Conquers All' in Latin. Kagome was stunned by the beautiful tables which was shaped like hearts.

First, they ate in silence, but when the music started Kagome suggested they dance to end the silence. They first danced to the slow music, Inuyasha had his hands wrapped around Kagome's waist, while Kagome wrapped her hands around his neck. It was just so romantic. Kagome was thinking how considerate Inuyasha was, while Inuyasha was thinking how beautiful Kagome looked.

After they finished dancing, Inuyasha paid the bill and they left to go to the park. The park was so peaceful and quiet and just perfect for the couple. " Inuyasha, I want to go to the fountain, please?" Kagome pleaded. " Sure, anywhere you feel like, Kagome." Inuyasha and he led her to the beautiful fountain within the park.

"Hehehe. . . my plan will not fail! Muahahaha!" Kikyo said within the darkness of the bushes. As Kagome drew nearer to the fountain, Kikyo popped out of the bushes and pushed her! Kikyo started to run, but was caught by Kagome's bodyguards. Satsuki knew something would so sent the two of them just in case. " I believe your coming with us." The bodyguards said as they dragged her away from the couple and to the police station.

Luckily Kagome didn't fall into the water, but instead broke her leg and also cut her leg on the sharp edges of the fountain during the process. Inuyasha caught in the blink of an eye and saved her from falling into the water. " Thanks her saving me Inuyasha!" Kagome said with a fake smile, her leg hurt too much. " Kagome, are you all right?!" Inuyasha said as he frantically checked her. He smelt blood in the air and looked to see Kagome's leg bleeding like hell!

" I should caught you faster." Inuyasha said with a frown on his face. " It's all right" Kagome said to comfort him " It wasn't your fault, it was Kikyo's fault, it was her revenge." "What do mean revenge?" Inuyasha asked questionly.

" The other day at the mall, I sorta messed Kikyo up because she said you were a hanyou, I told her off, and then she and Naraku broke up. This was her revenge." Kagome said. " Thanks Kagome for defending me." Inuyasha said. " No problem, anytime." Kagome said happily.

" That's why I love you" Inuyasha said quietly. " What?" Kagome couldn't hear him. " I-I-I love you, Kagome. With all my heart. " Inuyasha said. Kagome started to cry. " I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way." Inuyasha said. " No, it's not that. I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome said and she wrapped her hands around him and leaned against his chest. " Kagome." Inuyasha said.

She looked her and was pulled into a passionate kiss. They broke the kiss for some air. " Kagome, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Inuyash asked. " Yes! Yes I will!" Kagome screamed with happiness. They kissed once more and Inuyasha carried Kagome bridal style to the hospital.

A/N: And that's another chapter! This wasn't too mushy was it? I hope you liked. Please review! Thanks you to the people who reviewed! As for me, I will keep updating and writing whenever I can! Stay dry or cool wherever you are. Review please! -Angelicjapgurl

Thank Yous To My Reviewers!:

BOOBOO( ) : lol Thanks for reviewing and for sure Kagome is a pop star with attitude!

aaya( ): lol I don't hate her, but she always gedt in the way of Inuyasha and Kagome's feelings. Thanks for reviewing.

Kagome-Buyo: Thanks for reviewing!

Cute Miko: Thank you so much for reviewing and I know that, but thanks for reminding me!

Akileh( ): Thanks for Reviewing and the compliment! I really appreciate it!

Amanda Trinh: She's not really mean, only to Kikyo because is too much! After this chapter you'll probably get it! Thanks for reviewing!


	5. The Hospital And The Couple Announcement

Chapter 5: The Hospital And The Couple Announcement

Kagome fainted in Inuyasha's hands as he was running to the hospital. Inuyasha noticed this and ran at lightning speed to the hospital. Kagome's was turning paler and body felt cold as they drew nearer to the hospital. When they reached the hospital, on the other of the city, Inuyasha signed Kagome in and the doctors were examining her. Inuyasha waited patiently outside.

The doctors finally came out of Kagome's hospital room. Inuyasha rushed to him and asked," Is she okay?"

" Are you her husband?" the doctor asked him.

"I'm her _boyfriend_" Inuyasha corrected him.

" Sorry for the misunderstanding" the doctor said " It seems she has a fever and her leg is broken with a lot of gashes. The blood is coming out continuously. But don't worry, we wrapped her leg up and a cast will be arranged."

" Can I go in and see her?" Inuyasha asked.

" Sure go ahead." the doctor said.

Inuyash rushed in to see Kagome sleeping and rolling around, she seemed to be in a lot of pain. Inuyasha walked in and kissed her on the lips, but as if it was a cue, she woke up to see her boyfriend hovering above her.

" Inuyasha! I'm so scared! It hurts! Will my leg heal?" Kagome asked with teary eyes.

" Yes, everything will. just get some rest. Don't worry, my Kagome" Inuyasha said in a gentle and soothing voice. He hugged her and kissed her once more to prove everything will be alright.

Before long, Kagome had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha smiled at the sight. Kagome was truly the girl for him. She accepted him, she loved him, and he loved her with all his heart.

The Next Morning

Kagome woke up in the Inuyasha's arms. She kissed him lightly as the lips, and he woke up smiling.

" Good morning, Kagome" Inuyasha said as he kissed her on the lips.

" Mornin, Inuyasha" Kagome said as she returned the kiss.

" Get dressed Kagome, Satsuki brought some of your 'accesories' so you could get ready for school."Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha helped her to the restroom because of her broken leg. She took an hour to dress, by time she got outshe looked so cool. Inuyasha was about to yell at her but she looked too beautiful to yell at.

Kagome was wearing a white tank top that showed her outlines perfectly, it also said 'I'm With Him' with an arrow pointing to her right, a pair of diamond hoop earrings, a diamond necklace that had a K, a pair of baggy black sweats, one K-Swiss shoe since the other leg had a cast on it, her hair was down showing the silkiness, and a nice diamond bracelet.

Inuyasha stood there in awe, as he saw his girlfriend wearing an outfit that would announce they were a couple. Inuyasha hugged her and ran his hands through her silky hair. She giggled as Inuyasha muttered loving words to her. As they signed out of the hospital, a limo pulled up and there was Larry smiling waiting for them to get on.

When they got to school, everybody stared in awe as they saw Inuyasha helping Kagome out of the limo. They also saw Kagome's shirt and stared as they saw them kiss. The boys screamed," No fair! Why'd Inuyasha have to take Kagome first!" But Inuyasha and Kagome were too occupied with their love to care. Inuyasha supported Kagome as the bell rang and they ran into. . . . . . .

A/N: That's a cliffy! Sorry, but I think this is as far it goes! Thanks to the people who reviewed! if you want me to update faster, please send reviews and I will update ASAP! Stay cool wherever you are! Bye- Angelicjapgurl

Thanks to My Loyal Reviewers:

Kagome-Buyo: Thanks again for reviewing!

Angel of Darkness and Death: They are my favorite couple too! Thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it!

Akileh( ):Thank you! I love your comments! Thanks again for being a loya reviewer!

Inu: Thank you so much for the review!

inu-yashas-kagoma: hmm.. so you like the mushiness? i'll try to make mushier! Thanks again!


	6. HAppy Valentine's Day!

Chapter 6: Happy Valentine's Day!

Disclaimer: I swear I don't Inuyasha and Co.!

They had ran into Kikyo, the evil person at school( If you read Peach Girl, think of her as Sae)! Kikyo looked like a wreck! She hadn't taken a bath or shower, no makeup, didn't brush her teeth, her breath stank, her hair was messed up, and she kinda looked like a homeless! Everybody was laughing and pointing at her. She was totally pissed and she ran right up to the couple.

"Kagome Hirugashi! You are the one who made me like this! Your bodyguards dragged me all the way to the police station and they asked me so many questions it took until this morning! They charged me 600 bucks for attacking you because your bodyguards saw me do it! They were telling the police everything, plus they were the freakin witnesses!" Kikyo screamed at the poor girl. The crowd 'oooooooohhhed' until Kikyo screamed Shut up at them.

"Whatever Kikyo. If you keep stalking me like this, I could sue you if I wanted to! Can't you see I'm kinda busy! Oh, and are you going to the Valentine's dance? I was wondering because I know you and Naraku broke up so who are you going to the dance with? Hmmm?" Kagome smirked. Everybody was laughing at Kikyo now. She couldn't take it anymore and she tried to grab the first arm she saw and that was Inuyasha.

"Oh, Uh I'm going with Inuyasha!" and with that Kikyo pulled his arm towards her. Inuyasha pulled his hand away from her and said," Get your hands off of me! I'm going to the dance with Kagome! She is my girl, if you didn't know! Sure Naraku may have dumped you but still show some decency to others!"

Everybody laughed at her once more and with that Kikyo stomped away. The bell rang just then. Inuyasha helped Kagome across the hallway to their first class, since she still had that big, hard cast on her foot. Their first class was chorus and it was Kagome's favorite class of all because she was very good at it.

"So Kagome what are you going to sing today?"Inuyasha asked. "Hmmm. I dunno yet but it is surely going to be a surprise." Kagome said and with that she kissed him on the cheeks. Inuyasha started to blush and all Kagome said was "C'mon we're a couple now are you still going to be blushing everytime we kiss or hug. Inuyasha shook his head as a no.

"Kagome!" Ms. Koishikawa said "You are going first today again!" "Sure" was all she said.

"The song I'm going to sing today is called 'My Love Is Forever' and I want to dedicate it to my new boyfriend, Inuyasha. Hit it Hojo and Kouga!" (they are her DJ's too)

My Love Is Forever

Let's search for and gather the shards of dreams

Even if we're sad, we can probably still find them now,

Changing the shape of the brightly turning tomorrow.

Even if we're sad, let's feel the sure present.

It's simpler than it looks, but I can't tell it all.

I'm always putting what I want to say away in my pocket.

I can't say things with childlike plainess now.

It's said that time settles all, but without understanding

I believe in you 24 hours a day

I stare wide-eyed, even at common words

Time is always laughing on its swift feet

Let's find a present we want to look for more than memories.

If we don't move, we can't start. If we worry, we can't stop.

I don't want to be coddled by dreams of this world's limits.

A maiden's cheeky wish is left behind as it is.

Love is everything. Our era starts from here.

Like a bird cutting through the sky,

The image dancing in the great sky begins to move

Let's walk the road goes on for long, but

It'll shine like a diamond before we know it.

I believe in you 24 hours a day

I stare wide-eyed, even at common words

Time is always laughing on its swift feet

Let's find a present we want to look for more than memories.

Let's search for and gather the shards of dreams

Even if we're sad, we can probably still find them now,

Changing the shape of the brightly turning tomorrow.

Even if we're sad, let's feel the sure present.

"Thank you everyone!" she said as everyone was clappig loud and hard because that was such a beautiful voice!

"Great job, Kagome! You're songs are all based on love and why is that?" Ms. Koishikawa asked.

"Well because I love my Inuyasha!" she said as she walked over to 'her' Inuyasha and kissed him.

That class ended and soon it was time to go home. Inuyasha was walking Kagome home. " I love you Inuyasha and that song was written for you personally!" Kagome said in delight. " I love you too Kagome. Will you do me the honor of going to the dance with me?" Inuyasha asked. " O Yes i would love to!" she screamed and kissed him again for theI don't know how many times! They split up and went home with loving feelings for one another.

A/N: Im very sorry for not updating for so long. I had writers block and didnt know what to write until today. I hope you will still continue to read this story! Have a nice spring break! Please Review!

Thanks to:

Inu-Kag-inLove-You guessed correct! Here it is! Thanks For The Review!

Akileh-Thank you so much! You are one of my very good reviewers! Thanks for the review!

katluvsinu- Here it is and thanks for putting me on your favorites list! Thank you for the review!

kikyou kagome kibo- I haven't updated for a long timeso are you from xanga! Because I put a link up there too! If you are thank you, you are the very first person to do that! Thank you for the review!

Also: To All My Reviewers: I love you all and please have a nice spring break!


	7. The Dance Diaster

Ch.7 The Dance Diaster!

Disclaimer:Dear all Laywers Out There;

I Don't Own Inuyasha and Co.! -Angelicjapgurl

Tonight was the day of the Valentine's Dance! Every couple that ever existed in this school was going! The ones without the dates that had the nerve to go were shunned and taunted. As always, Kagome and Inuyasha were going to this awesome dance! They had a meeting at 6 pm in front of the lobby.

5:30 pmInuyasha was dressing up real nice for his girl. He was wearing a tux in white that match his silvery, shiny hair, cologne that would any girl swoon, and a nice red bow to go with the flow.

Inuyasha's POV

Tonight is the dance! I'm finally going to the dance with the girl I will love for the rest of my life! I hope I don't mess up! Remember Inuyasha, Stay calm and act cool!

Back To Earth

Kagome was totally rushing to stores to buy that perfect dress. Tonight was going to the best of her popstar life! She bought everything she needed and went home with Hojo and Kouga in their limo driven by Larrry their personal limo driver.

When she got home, she ran quickly to her room. She put the dress on and wore her heels and jewelry. She got her stylist Ami to help do her hair and makeup. Now it was exactly 6 pm. "Oh No!" Kagome cried," I'm gonna be late!"

"Don't Worry Kagome! Larry is driving you!" Satsuki screamed. Kagome walked down the stairs quickly, careful not to trip on her elegant dress.

Meanwhile 6 pm

Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome outside in the lobby. He suddenly needed to go to the restroom. He took his time and went. He decided to go have a drink. First he drank a little, then he drank a whole lot. He was a little on the high side now! He walked back outside to wait for his precious baby girl. He saw Kikyo coming, but that punch was starting to get to his head.

"Kagome. . . ." he whined. Kikyo saw this and took advantage of this to be her second revenge. "What is it Inu-baby?(ewwww)Kikyo asked seductively. "Nuutttiiiinn muhhttt Kkkaaagggommaaay. . . " He whined. Kikyo smirked 'Such a good deal: I get my revenge and a new boyfriend!'

Meanwhile Kagome was stuck in traffic! Finally it started to go smoothly again! When she got there, she walked slowly to not ruin her dress and faster to hurry and see her boy.

Everyone was staring at Kagome mainly because of her elegant outfit. She was wearing a red silk dress, laced with diamonds, red high heels, an ankle bracelet, earrings with hearts dangling from them, a red shawl, a diamond necklace shaped like a heart, and elegant bun with red glitter in it, pink eyeshadow, pink blush, and cherry lipgloss.

She was cheerful right now. She finally got to the lobby and was still cheerful. That is until she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing passionately. . . .

A/N: clifffyyy! Sorry but youll have to tune in next time to see what happens to the lovers next! What do you think? It's kinda short I know! i haven't updated in a looooonngg time! Sorry! Ja NE and stay cool where ever you are! See You Next time! -Angelicjapgurl

Thanks to my fellow reviewers:

YoukaiBaka-Thank You for the Comment! Thx And I WILL!

inuxkag4ever-Yea I Know! But You'll going to start seeing Kagome realizing this! Thank You SOO MUCH!

kikyou kagome kibo-Your Very Welcome! I Don't Like Her Either! Thx For COMMENT!

Kagome818-Thx! Yea I Kno Sorry! You Have Not Ever Heard of these songs b4 bkos I wrote Them!

Wolfie-chan18-THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WILL UPDATE SOON!


	8. The Three Way Split

Chapter Eight: The Three Way Split

Kagome stood there shocked and was close to tears. Every step she took towards them made the lump in her throat larger and larger. The clicks of her heels grew louder by the second.

"Inuyasha?"

He wasn't listening.

Kikyo smirked into the passionate kiss Inuyasha was giving her. She was glad that she had front-row tickets of this beautiful show.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha snapped his head fast to look at the woman who he truly loved. He was sober now. Why was the girl in his arms Kikyo and not Kagome! He turned his head slowly at the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She was not happy, and now tears were flowing from her hazel eyes.

Kagome took a step back and covered her mouth with her hands. This was supposed to be the best night ever, but it turned out to be the worst!

"How could you?"

"How could you Inuyasha!"

She then brushed her hair with her hands and laughed hysterically. Inuyasha and Kikyo looked at her with confused thoughts. I mean how could she be laughing at this sort of situation!

"I knew it. You just took me for Kikyo. You thought that since I looked like her in a way, you could have me instead! But you're wrong, I'm not Kikyo, I'm Kagome! That's a piece of my mind. Maybe you will think harder of what I just said. Have fun with your life with Kikyo. You have my blessings. Maybe we'll see each other someday in our lifes. But I doubt it.."

With that, Kagome started to run with all her might to find somewhere she could let out her depression in silence.

"NO! Kagome! Come back.."

But it was too late. She was gone.

He turned his head back to Kikyo. There was Kikyo smirking evilly.

"How could you do that to Kagome and I!"

"For starters, I can't stand that woman! She broke Naraku and I up. Everyone likes her better! But no, before it was Kikyo Kikyo Kikyo! I loved that life, but now it's all Kagome Kagome Kagome! It makes me so angry. I'm supposed to be better than her!"

"Never. Never you will never ever be the woman Kagome could be. You are too cold-hearted."

Inuyasha walked off, in hopes to find Kagome. He had tried everywhere he could, around the school area, her home, and any other places he thought she would be.

Kagome on the other hand was now walking into the limo Larry was driving. She was still sobbing really hard. Larry then spoke up.

"Kagome, where do you want to go?"

"Just drive me to my private estate please.."

"Sure thing"

They reached her private estate and Larry walked Miss Kagome in and then drove into the parking area.

Kagome walked slowly up the stairs where she met Satsuki her manager.

"What happened! Aren't you supposed to be at the dance with Inuyasha? Why are you here?"

"Let's not talk about it.."

"Alright. Go up and change and go to sleep then."

"Sure thing. Oh yeah, Satsuki?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not ready for the regular life I had hoped. I want to continue my pop star life instead."

"Sure. Meet me at the airport tomorrow at 7AM sharp."

"Why?"

"Because we're leaving Kyoto, to go to Tokyo, to go start a discussion on a new album."

"Okay.."

Meanwhile with Inuyasha, he just walked into his penthouse and just sat on floor going through flashbacks on just what happened.

A/N: IM SO SORRY! I've had writer's block and I have been trying to correct my writing. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. I love all of my reviewers! I want to thank you guys for inspiring me and never giving up on this story. I know this chapter sucks but I've been thinking really hard on how to make this story work out! Please bear with me here. I have tried really hard to correct my writing and thanks for NO FLAMES. thank you guys, without you guys, there would be no stories. Thank you guys, I hope to update really soon. Thanks guys, I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3 angelicjapgurl


End file.
